


Blunt Honesty

by MartinandtheTardis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Honesty, John Loves Sherlock, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinandtheTardis/pseuds/MartinandtheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm better at cuddling. I hope you enjoy this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blunt Honesty

Sherlock was sleeping. John was stealing glances at him from behind his laptop. He looked like an angel. John could look at him all day. And that's what he had been doing. Sherlock had just solved a case and he was tired from running around for a week without sleep, and he just needed sleep. That's what John had ordered him to do. It was an exciting case, though.

John got up and walked over to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. When he got back, Sherlock woke up. He sat up in his chair, stretching his back. Then he got up and said to John "Come."

John was confused; they didn't need to be going outside or anything. They didn't even have an errand to run today. Then he noticed Sherlock was walking to his bedroom. John's eyes widened. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he was certain things were going to get interesting.

When Sherlock went in, John stopped in the doorway. He wasn't sure whether or not to go in. Then Sherlock looked back, and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Come in here. We have to talk." He said impatiently.

John came in, and Sherlock gestured to the bed. John sat down, but Sherlock started pacing. He did this for a few moments before stopping and facing John. "How long?"

"Excuse me?" John was confused as to what he was talking about.

"How long have you loved me?"

John nearly fell off the bed. How the hell could he possibly know? He never showed even the slightest sign that he knew. And how long had he known? John felt himself blush, and he knew that he had no choice but to answer truthfully now.

"Ever since we met." He mumbled. "How did you know?"

"You had little signs all over the place. The thing that really tipped me off was while I was 'asleep'" He airquoted that for emphasise. "You kept looking at me, and the gaps were never more than two minutes." He stepped closer to John and knelt in front of him. Their faces were barely a half foot apart. John was excited and nervous to find out how this was going to end. He leaned in toward Sherlock, but he pulled away. John knew that had to be a bad thing.

Sherlock stood up, and John was about to too, when Sherlock pushed him down on the bed. He was lying down now, and Sherlock stood over him. John felt vulnerable, just spread out like he was. Sherlock started unbuttoning his shirt, and John did the same.

"John."

"Yes, Sherlock?"

"That'll be my job. Yours is to take my trousers off." Sherlock looked at him slyly.

John quickly sat up and went to work with the button and zipper. His fingers were trembling, and he couldn't get the button. Sherlock's warm, comforting hand slid down on John's, and he calmed down. He undid the button, then the zipper and pulled Sherlock's trousers off.

Sherlock, now only down to his pants, layed John back and started on his shirt, kissing John the whole time. John felt his blood flow to his groin, and after a minute, his arousal was evident. He could feel Sherlock's, too. They hadn't taken their pants off, so there was a thin layer of cotton between their erections. Sherlock's hand found its way down to John's cock, and now he was stroking it. John moaned into Sherlock's mouth, and he thrust his hips up harder into Sherlock's hand. John took his pants off, and soon he was coming.

He covered Sherlock's hand, and Sherlock stopped kissing him, only so he could lick his hand. God, he was sexy. John loved it. John flipped them over, so that now he was on top. He took Sherlock's pants off, and started stroking him. It didn't take long for him to come. John copied Sherlock's move, and licked the come off his hand. They started kissing, and John tasted himself in Sherlock's mouth.

They both collapsed, exhausted from the recent activity.

"I love you too, John."


End file.
